


Dance with the Devil

by BlommaBelle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlommaBelle/pseuds/BlommaBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America knows she's playing a dangerous game, but she just can't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

Amelia knows she is playing with fire. She knows this will likely not end well. But she just can't help herself.

Ivan is like a flame, a fire that will never go out. Despite his cold home, that's all Amelia ever thinks whenever she sees him. _He is an inferno. He's fire._ She had read once that fire is dangerous and it is foolish to play with it. Fire is a weapon to be nurtured and respected. Something to fear. But Amelia isn't afraid of much. Some would say she is just too stupid to be scared, but whatever the case, she doesn't get that churning in her stomach or that quivering in her bones whenever she sees him.

She knows what he's done and what he's capable of. Hell, they had been fighting for years, and even now they didn't see eye to eye. A part of her hated him for everything he's done, but…

Amelia has always been fascinated with him, too. She dances at the edge of a cliff with him, an angel and a devil in an impossible tango, just barely avoiding toppling over the side.

It was always innocent, what Amelia did. At first, it started out with a gaze that lingered just a bit too long, fingers that brushed just a bit too much. But it had escalated into other things. A quick wink that made him blush and smile, confused. An offering of a star-shaped cookie with bright blue icing that made his eyebrows crinkle and made England furious.

She isn't sure if she'll ever go far. Amelia is fairly certain she never will. The two of them together would be like dropping a toaster into a bathtub filled to the brim with water. In Amelia's heart she knew that Arthur would always be the one she loved. But…

_But_ …

There was a small piece of her that wondered what would happen if she kissed him, right there in the middle of a world meeting. Amelia wondered just how far she could push Ivan until he snapped.

But she knew it was only a dark fascination, quiet thoughts she would never act on. So she would continue to inch closer to that edge, skirt around the flames and dance with the devil.


End file.
